50th anniversary
by TFALokiwriter
Summary: Somethings between bondmates never change.


Spock was laid onto his side clenching onto a pillow feeling warmth. The events of the previous day were still on his mind. Coming home after a long week dealing with a issue that arose between the Bajorans and Klingons. Getting to the designated diplomatic location had taken four days. Two days to get the argument resolved. Some of the events of the week were weaved into the dream. The Vulcan lightly snored. The doors to the shared bedroom opened with a loud squeak. The Vulcan raised himself up, blinking, adjusting his vision to the brightness to the scenery. He rubbed at his eyes clearing away the sleep dust to see the well aged admiral headed his way. He held his two fingers out, tiredly, even for being half Vulcan his human half still lingered on. The pillow was clutched in his left hand against his chest.

"Good morning, T'hy'la," Spock said, as the touch of his bondmate filled him in warm and happy feelings.

"Morning, Mr Spock," Kirk said, placing a tray onto the Vulcan's lap.

"You made breakfast for me," Spock asked, looking off toward his bondmate.

"Yes," Kirk said, beaming lovingly toward his bondmate. "I got the cats locked in the living room."

Spock could smell the juicy eggs, the delicious smelling sliced carrots, and the toast covered in butter. Spock's hand traveled up toward the human's cheek then planted a kiss on the human's lips. The human returned the kiss. The events of last night were satisfying on a intimate level but the level of kissing could never be satisfied. Kirk's hand moved onto the Vulcan's fingers with his two fingers meeting the two exposed, uncurled green bony phalanges. Spock broke the kiss off observing the silver haired man who was well aged.

"You did not need to," Spock said.

"Today is our anniversary since your first Pon Farr," Kirk said. "of course I am obligated to pamper you. You had a long week dealing with Klingons. And they are not always easy to deal with."

"Hmm," Spock said, cutting the egg. "I had to make a compromise with them on a Banjoran colony. Bajorans have to rely on trust that they will not invade their colony. Klingons gave their word."

"That sounds a easy meeting," Kirk said.

"The beginning was not," Spock said. "Klingons wanted to retain some of the territory while the Bajorans wanted all of it."

"They don't like sharing with warriors, do they?" Kirk asked.

"Being biased with others will get them no where," Spock said. "I had to do some convincing. Klingons will have a sharp eye out for anyone who breaks the treaty."

"Sounds fun," Kirk said. "if they break the treaty today, I am going with you, and, aannnd it'll be the best trip in years."

Spock looked up toward his bondmate slightly tilting his head, puzzled.

"Jim," Spock began. "you have wished to stay home due to your retirement in my Ambassador duties. Have you gone bored of being bound on Earth?"

"No, no, not at all," Kirk replied. "I am a babysitter."

"You are," Spock said. "but are you space sick?" The Vulcan straightened his head.

"A little," Kirk said. "but being a babysitter? That makes me feel useful. I know, in space, there is not much use for a admiral," he cracked a smile back at the older Vulcan who appeared to be getting ready to protest. "And I am happy. I am just saying: you are not escaping this anniversary." he shook his index finger toward the Vulcan.

"Why would I want to escape this anniversary?" Spock asked.

"Last year you were called away with a Bajoran and Mak'Tar conflict," Kirk said. "I didn't get to finish it."

"This is not the case," Spock said. "there are countless other Ambassadors in the field at this moment and they can always handle the problem."

Kirk had a slight laugh to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You are the best Ambassador to enter the diplomat corps since Sarek," Kirk looked over toward his bondmate. "you have a exceptional skill set." Spock dabbed at the egg using the toast.

"Indeed," Spock said.

"There is some arrangements I ought to finish making," Kirk said. "take all the time you need eating breakfast."

Kirk planted a kiss on the Vulcan's cheek then darted out of the room.

* * *

Normally, on the anniversaries that Kirk was going throw a surprise on, the bond was closed off. Humorously in the beginning, it was open. So Spock knew what his bondmate had planned which ruined the entire surprise. The effort that his bondmate went was satisfactory. Fifty years he had spent with the human of his life. Kirk found ways around being aboard a starship to celebrate their anniversary. He exited the bedroom carrying the tray to find the apartment was empty asides to the mewing cats. Spock set the schedule on the cat machine to release at a specific time into a small, short and wide black tub. One of their cats leaped onto the table mewing. Spock was dried and comfortable in his civilian wear.

Spock saw a green cut out heart on the breakfast table laid face down.

Spock picked it up while he stroked, gently, the cats backside coming his fingers through.

 _Follow your green heart._

Spock looked over to see there was a purple heart kept down by another label.

 _It will be fun, baby._

Spock placed the cat down then made his way out of the apartment.

* * *

Spock made his way through the housing facility tracking down the green hearts each inscribed with words that would make a spouse embarrassed and both highly aroused. He was not noticed by the community going through them almost like a apple floating carelessly going on its way passing by the most obstructive blocks that prevented it from going forward. He was like a giant peach that people ignored. He came to a pause hearing the communicator ring from his pocket. He flipped it out.

"You're slow," Kirk said, teasingly.

"I believe I got lost at the leaf where you said that you were sucking my fingers," Spock said.

"Oh,you missed a turn," Kirk said. "It's a U-turn. Turn around, honey, the U-turn is right beside the child selling apples."

"There was no child selling apples," Spock said.

"It looked like apples," Kirk said.

"Oh," Spock said. "the peaches. And what are you doing?"

"Sucking on your fingers. I am squeezing your hands, tightly, as your fingers . . . you have to read what I do next," Kirk said. "Kirk out."

Spock turned around to see the station that was selling peaches by what seemed to be a spider like woman with curled dark hair. She had yellow primary skin with black fur covering her torso. The stardate was 2317 on the planet Earth. Fifty long years Spock had spent with the human and there were many more to come. He came to a stop in front of the stand then gazed down to see a green shaped heart on the counter under a peach. He turned the peach over then read the green leaf. The Vulcan's green ears turned a bright shade of green as he read the text. He placed the leaf into his pocket.

"Like a peach, sir?" the Mak'Tar asked.

"Of course," Spock exchanged three federation credits for the peach.

"Mr Spock, I believe I saw your husband take a U turn." She pointed to her right.

"Nemayio," Spock said, then he went on his way.

* * *

Spock made his way into a botanical setting. There were scents of different flowers. The lighting were well lit in the scenery being a mix of purple, blue, and pink bouncing off on the walls. He saw a familiar pair of dark men with a series of ridges on their bald heads and looked identical to one another. Moclan was a single gendered species on the planet that shared the name of its species. He saw some familiar aliens about the scenery. He had a complete large paragraph in his possessions of what Kirk would do to him after uniting with him at the appointed place. He saw another green heart on a table.

"Across from you at a artificial pond with a bridge," Spock read.

Spock looked around observing for his bondmate's figure.

He saw a figure over the miles of plants. He saw the shape of a bridge up ahead. He looked toward his left where he began to go in the direction of. He paid no attention those around him. Except for what seemed to be the only man in the room. Spock made his way after his bondmate. The bridge was rather colorful, almost as though the colors of the rainbow was simmering on it, resting on it, actually. He noticed there were several freshly picked roses dotting the rails. The Vulcan's hand drifted onto the soft, warm flowers. The bond opened between the two men.

"Did I make it too difficult?" Kirk asked, concerned.

"No, Jim," Spock replied. "you did not," his two fingers slipped over the human's two pink, larger fingers."I appreciate the view."

"You are just saying it because I made you go to a zoo and see a bunch of holographic flamingos," Kirk said.

"I like flamingos," Spock said.

"That's the point, Mr Spock, it's to make you be happy," Kirk said, as a broad delighted smile grew on the elderly man's face. "and I happen to have a flight booked for a flamingo inhabited planet," Kirk smelled one of the flowers that he had picked. The man's broad shoulders lowered once he exhaled. He turned toward his bondmate. "We can go tonight, just us, and Bones can take care of the cats."

"Very thoughtful," Spcok said. "Next anniversary, I will be the one pampering you."

"I like to see you try, Spock," Kirk said.

"I accept your challenge," Spock replied, placing his bony hand entirely on the human's hand.

"One can begin to change the landscape with a single flower," Kirk said. "Words this botanical garden thrives off."

"How appealing," Spock said. "They let you add the flowers?"

"It was the compliments of the botanist in charge," Spock looked over to see a Cardassian waving at their direction standing alongside a Bajoran who seemed to have their arms folded and pouting. Spock turned his attention back. "Surprisingly. . . It was easy for the arrangements to be made than I thought. Originally, I just wanted to cover the whole floor in petals."

Spock gazed down to see the floor coated in red and pink petals.

"I have a lot to top off," Spock said, turning his attention toward the short human.

Kirk nodded.

"This will be very difficult for you," Kirk said.

"On the contrary," Spock said. "It will not."

"Hmm?" Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"I have a 'gut feeling' of how it will top off this one," Spock said. Kirk lowered his eyebrows. "here is to another fifty years."

Spock brought the human into a warm, tender kiss. He had one hand on the human's rounded waist and another on the back of the human's head. Kirk's free hands clenched the Vulcan's shoulders with care and gentleness to it with a brief squeeze. The bond was glowing in a kind of joy and love that would never end. It was breath taking and warm. They were stuck like that in the center of the bridge being two well aging Star Fleet retired officers. The camera slowly backed out further and further away until the screen turned to black.

 **The End.**


End file.
